C6-0 with a krypton atom inside was isolated from empty fullerene molecules using high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). The eluted peak was collected in fractions and analyzed mass spectrometrically to determine the fraction containing the greatest amount of krypton endohedral fullerene complexes. Repeated separations of the most enriched fractions resulted in Kr@C60 enrichments of 90%.